Welcome to the Ark
by Death Phoenix
Summary: Nightstrike just knew it was going to be one of those solar cycles, in fact he was rather sure that this new beginning on the planet Earth was going to be anything but peaceful if what his instincts were telling him was true. G1verse. Prequel to TCRD.


I do not own Transformers or anything associated with Transformers. I do own Nightstrike.

xxxxx

Nightstrike just knew it was going to be one of those solar cycles. Not being able to land on Earth in a place within a reasonable distance from the Ark was just the first sign. Nightstrike was in fact rather sure that this new beginning on the planet Earth was going to be anything but peaceful if what his instincts were telling him was true.

The only thing so far that had brightened his mood in the slightest was his new alt-mode. The sleek Pontiac Trans Am form was fast enough to appease his tastes and needs, not to mention his wing blades were rather easily accessible and removable for use as weapons in bipedal form.

The black mech let up on the dampeners on his sensors just the slightest bit. This planet that Optimus Prime and those under his direct and immediate command had landed on was fascinating. The arts on Earth were worthy of study just by themselves. These humans had the most captivating ways of expressing themselves. Their written words, their dance, their music, mechs could spend countless vorn alone analyzing and studying them there were so many different styles in so many different languages. The inventions and medical procedures they had created were also things to marvel at considering they were such a young species.

Yes, this new assignment to Optimus Prime's personal unit would be interesting, even if he could do without the impending trouble he knew undoubtedly was coming. Danger instincts like his were too sharp from constant use to ignore and he was not stupid enough to do so.

xxxxx

Hopefully he would get some enjoyable company before everything went to the Pit. When he had contacted the Communications Officer earlier, Blaster if memory served, he had been told that a mech would come to escort him to the Ark. His escort was a mystery, though not for much longer. A red and white LP500S Fire Chief was approaching and it was unmistakably an Autobot.

And Nightstrike could already pick up the paranoia glitch from where he was waiting. That meant that the only one who could be spared to escort him to the Ark was the Security Director Red Alert. Nightstrike knew of the reputation of this particular mech but slag if he didn't understand the other mech's paranoia. He himself had been in charge of the security systems of the Xantium far too many times not to empathize. Though Nightstrike very much doubted many of the mechs aboard the Ark understood the need to put the health of those under one's care above their happiness.

He waited patiently for Red Alert to reach his position. It was far better to let the red and white mech choose how and where they met. An engineer Nightstrike may be by choice and necessity but being a medic was practically a vocation. The visored mech was... balanced. He could destroy just as well as he could create, hurt just as well as he could heal. Truly a remarkable and needed trait for someone involved in a war that has spanned over so many vorn.

"Are you the new crew member sent from Cybertron?"

Nightstrike looked at Red Alert through his visor. The other mech didn't look as twitchy as he expected the other to be. It was probably because of how calm he himself was being. Being able to put patients at ease was one trait he possessed that he valued greatly. It would not be any kind of hardship to befriend the mech in front of him at all. The red and white looked as if he could use someone to vent to who would say nothing of what was spoken in return. Doctor confidentiality was a wonderful thing in most cases.

Besides, Red Alert definitely couldn't be any harder to befriend than his partner Sandstorm or Chromia.

"Ya I'm. My designation is Nightstrike. I'm primarily an engineer and a medic though I do have extensive combat experience, among other things. My files should 'ave been sent from th' Command Base in Iacon and received by Teletraan-One."

The straightforward approach would work best with this mech. It would put him at ease and the mention of his files being at the Ark would let Red Alert exercise and satisfy his paranoia now rather than later and put him even more at ease. Being that tense all the time was bad for a mech's systems and the medic in him wouldn't have left him alone if he didn't help. Glitches like the one Red Alert possessed were the bane of all medics, engineers, and scientists, no matter how useful they could be. Besides with the extensive and sensitive neural net that Red Alert had Nightstrike really wasn't all that surprised that the red and white had a paranoia glitch, almost seemed inevitable actually.

Seeing that the Security Director was sufficiently calmed down and at ease enough to travel beside him without disturbing the glitch, Nightstrike struck up a conversation about the security measures he had seen, used, and created for the Xantium and the Autobot bases back on Cybertron. He could feel the slight surprise the red and white driving next to him felt as the implications what he had just said sank in. That meant Red Alert was rather quick on the uptake to realize that quickly just what unit he had been a member of before his transfer and what he had meant earlier by extensive combat experience.

Red Alert's reaction also made Nightstrike realize that he had not set his dampeners back to their original level. This slight increase in sensitivity of his already sensitive sensors warned Nightstrike of the danger he and Red Alert were approaching. If he had been in his bipedal form his head would have been cocked slightly to the side as if he were trying to hear something. But he gave no sign to Red Alert as to what he felt, as of yet.

What he was picking up with his sensors was familiar and it was irritating him. Thankfully multi-tasking came easily to him. It had to with all the data capable of streaming through his processor when all of his systems were working at full capacity without the dampeners. But there was a very good reason as to why Nightstrike refrained from allowing _all_ of his systems to work at full capacity, one that he kept to himself.

By the time they had drawn within twenty-five miles of what was a battle between Autobots and Decepticons, Nightstrike had figured out what had felt so familiar. Soundwave was jamming long distance communications. It had been over four million years since he had fought that particular mech on the battlefield and it offered a bit of insight as to one of the reasons why he had been transferred to serve directly under Optimus Prime. Very few had the capacity to survive much less win a battle of the minds with Soundwave.

"Red Alert, there is a battle being fought twenty-five miles east and a field has been set up jamming long distance communications. We are not yet within tha' field so contacting th' Ark might be wise."

Red Alert went along with the suggestion. He too had been thinking while speaking to Nightstrike and had finally recognized the black mech. The visored medic was known for his calm and rather patient nature as well as his almost commanding presence. As Security Director he made it his business to know as much as he could about every Autobot and Decepticon, especially the important ones. The medic with him was officer material and a certifiable prodigy with gifts yet he seemed to steadfastedly ignore any attempts to make him an officer or to acknowledge that prowess.

If asked he would have told them he was far more useful in the field then stuck behind a desk. There were lives on the line in this Primus-forsaken war and to save them he had to be in the thick of it, not cooped up safely in the back. Nightstrike had never lived that way, not since creation, and did not intend to start now. He had never been a pampered mech, not with where or how he had been raised, and never would be.

Red Alert was certain of two things. Ratchet was going to be very, very happy and life on the Ark was never going to be the same ever again.

xxxxx

Checking in with the Ark proved Nightstrike's sensors right and Red Alert told Nightstrike as much.

"Both of us would prove more useful on th' battlefield. Our comrades seem ta need th' help, especially if some of the damage I'm sensing is not given proper medical attention soon."

Well Red Alert really couldn't argue with logic like that. Their presence on the battlefield would prove beneficial to their comrades. Besides, if Nightstrike's reputation involving those in need of medical attention was even half true then the words leaving the black mech's vocalizer were merely a warning as to his intentions.

You never leave a teammate behind willingly and those teammates who need help are given it without question. You watched out for each other. His former unit, if you can call it former because you really were a member for life, had all lived by those principles as well as a few others. You had to make your own rules, your own code of honor, when you were on the frontlines as often as they were.

So Red Alert and Nightstrike made for the battlefield as fast as they were able to given the terrain they were traveling on. Once they were in sight of what looked to be a rather intense fight between quite a number of Autobots and Decepticons on both sides they both stopped around the perimeter of the fight to take stock of the situation instead of rushing in blind.

"I'd suggest ya head over ta tha' black and white mech with th' doorwings. He's your tactician correct? Ya'd be most needed by his side."

"Prowl is our tactician and you are correct in your assessment of where I am needed. Am I correct in assuming you intend to attend to the injured?"

"Ya assume correctly Red. Now go, I'll cover your back halfway ta this Prowl. There is a mech in need of a medic in th' opposite direction. It seems ta be damage from a Seeker."

Red Alert nodded in response to Nightstrike's words and did not bother to complain about the shortening of his name. He rather had the feeling that it meant that the black mech respected him. Of course it helped that the visor-wearing Autobot was bluntly honest with him, something few others seemed to indulge in. And really, who better to watch his back than someone with Nightstrike's kind of experience?

xxxxx

The second Nightstrike split up from Red Alert he began to follow the curious tug on his spark, a sensation he had not felt in many, many vorns. The feeling, that tug, made a vague suspicion rise in the back of his processors but he pushed it away for the time being. Being distracted in the field of battle was a sure fire way to get yourself slagged.

But the moment he laid optics on the hurt form of the red warrior on the ground, the golden warrior attacking a Seeker who appeared to be Thundercracker, and the silver gunner trying to get closer to his wounded comrade, that suspicion flared even more strongly into life before being ruthlessly forced down.

Getting to the injured mech's side was made easier as the silver gunner and the golden warrior kept the enemy Decepticons away from the red warrior who was currently offline. He noticed the surprise in the gunner's optics as he began to make emergency repairs on his patient, his slightly familiar patient. He forced away thoughts of why the red and golden warriors looked familiar. Nightstrike needed all of his attention focused on his patient and his surroundings. It would not do at all for him to get his patient and himself slagged because he wasn't paying attention. Of course he really didn't want the ones covering his and the red warrior's afts to get slagged if he could help it either.

His attention split again as the gunner got close enough to see the red Autobot symbol on Nightstrike's armor and how efficiently the black mech, who was apparently a medic and the new crew member, was patching up Sideswipe.

"Watch your surroundings th' last thing we need is ta be ambushed with your red friend here out of commission. Tha' and th' golden one over there needs ya covering his aft as well."

Nightstrike's voice brought Bluestreak out of his momentary contemplation of the rather attractive medic fixing Sideswipe and brought him back to reality. Sunstreaker needed him to cover his back while he using Jet Judo on Thundercracker without Sideswipe to keep Skywarp occupied. But Bluestreak was further surprised when the medic took one of the best guns he had ever seen out of sub-space and handed it to him. It was a modified plasma cannon and one of the sweetest weapons he had ever held.

"Put it ta good use while I take care of th' red warrior here." The visored medic stopped and cocked his head to the side for a brief moment before suddenly reaching out to touch Bluestreak's leg. And all of a sudden Bluestreak understood exactly what the medic was sensing and what he needed to do. He could tell just by what he was feeling just how sensitive the medic's sensors were and thus did not need an explanation for the black mech's actions.

"Now!"

And Bluestreak shot his brand new weapon, the one that worked like a dream, straight at the place Skywarp appeared. The purple Seeker teleported away smoking and cursing to the satisfaction of both the gunner and medic.

"Thanks for the plasma cannon and for helping Sideswipe and for watching out for Sunstreaker and for helping me aim properly to shoot him. I was so worried when Sideswipe went down because I wasn't sure I would be able to help him and cover Sunstreaker at the same time. And Ratchet was no where near here and comm-links are down because of Soundwave-" Bluestreak stopped when he wasn't told to shut up, which wasn't normal. What was even more unusual was the reply to his sudden silence.

"I'm listenin'." That was unexpected and there was implied permission to continue. When Bluestreak didn't begin to speak again Nightstrike continued though he didn't mention that his patient had onlined for a moment before going offline again.

"Though there isn't much I can do about the comm-links I would appreciate ya at least calmin' down the golden warrior who is approachin' us at a fast rate. He is th' twin of th' one I'm helpin' correct?" Nightstrike knew that the nervous gunner needed to have his mind taken off the battle for a little while. His sensors would give more than enough warning and the golden Autobot coming to their position would provide extra protection.

"Yeah, they are twins. Sideswipe is the one you're helping and Sunstreaker is the one coming this way. I'm Bluestreak by the way. What's your designation?"

xxxxx

Saying Sunstreaker was fragged off was an understatement. Sideswipe was currently offline with no medical assistance in sight. That slagger Skywarp was going to get it when Sunstreaker saw him next. His attention wavered for a second as he felt his twin come back to awareness for a second. Manuvering Thundercracker so that he could see his twin he noticed that Sideswipe being attended to by an unfamiliar black mech. He was too far away to see exactly what the mech looked like but he could see that Bluestreak wasn't attacking the one helping Sideswipe.

By the time he had gotten off of Thundercracker he watched the black mech assist Bluestreak in shooting down Skywarp. Because there was no way that Bluestreak would have been able to pinpoint exactly where the teleporting Seeker was going to appear without help of some kind.

Sunstreaker got close enough to hear Bluestreak go into one of his long speeches and was surprised at how gently the black mech worked on his twin and how he actually listened to what Bluestreak was saying. He was swiftly coming to the realization that the black mech was a medic, especially after he asked Blue if he was Sideswipe's twin.

But what really intrigued Sunstreaker was the strange urge he had to take off the visor and battle mask the medic wore as he came to the position of the other three. The designation of the medic in front of him struck him as familiar, though he couldn't for the life of him place it, as soon as he heard it.

"My designation is Nightstrike and it's a pleasure ta meet ya Bluestreak and ya as well Sunstreaker. I am th' new engineer and medic tha' was sent." Nightstrike cocked his head to the side again.

Sunstreaker looked at Blue curiously looking for an explanation.

"He has really, and I mean really, sensitive sensors, ones that can transmit just as well as they can receive. I think he has been soothing away Sideswipe's pain too because he hasn't gone into stasis from the pain. So there really is no telling what he is sensing at the moment."

Sunstreaker didn't need Bluestreak to tell him about Sideswipe not being in pain. He could feel through his bond with his twin just how careful and gentle and soothing the visored medic's touch was. In fact, it was very likely that Sideswipe would be back online far sooner than normal. Nightstrike looked to be a very experienced field medic for him to fix Sideswipe up so well and so quickly in these conditions.

"Megatron is callin' a retreat and it looks as if the Autobots 'ave won this battle. There are a number of wounded tha' are in need of medical attention. Sideswipe is in no danger of deactivating, however I'd like to get him ta a proper med-bay ta finish what I started." And with a strength that was in no way apparent in his lithe frame Nightstrike supported and lifted a considerable amount of Sideswipe's mass off the ground.

Sunstreaker and Bluestreak marveled for a second as the lithe mech, who even though he was the same height as Bluestreak and both of the Twins was nowhere near as broad, lifted Sideswipe up with such ease. Shaking themselves from their staring they moved to help the medic who they noticed took care not to jostle any of Sideswipe's injuries.

Before they left the area Nightstrike did say one last thing. "I do hope ya both know tha' I expect ta see ya both in the med-bay after th' more serious cases are taken care of."

Yes, Ratchet was going to be very happy about the new arrival.

xxxxx

And Ratchet was in fact happy with Nightstrike though he did not show his satisfaction, yet. It had been sometime since he had worked with a fully certified medic whose skills were at least on par with his own, in battle wounds at least. And having another mech helping him that was more than qualified to do so was refreshing. Wheeljack was very good but he was not a medic and Swoop and First Aid were still learning.

No Nightstrike knew exactly what he was doing and just from observation Ratchet could tell that the visored medic had a lot of experience, especially with battle wounds, which while not surprising was something to be noted. Watching how he soothed all of the patients he treated and actually got them to listen was a learning experience itself. He seemed to be a contradiction. Nightstrike was a natural medic who had no problems performing his duties with an air of command about him but he moved with the easy, predatory grace of a highly trained warrior.

Of course watching Nightstrike handle Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, and the now online Sideswipe was a little surprising. Watching him handle the next four mechs that came into the med-bay had him barely keeping himself from laughing out loud, though the amused smirk could not help but grace his facial plates. He was so keeping Nightstrike.

xxxxx

Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz, and Red Alert had just entered med-bay to check up on the status of the wounded and to speak with Nightstrike. Two of them were not expecting the visored medic's way of welcoming them into the med-bay. Those awake and aware in the med-bay could only watch in awe.

Nightstrike was standing in front of an almost empty berth that had a few medical tools on it. An arc welder was held in his hands.

"Three of ya should've been in th' med-bay at least a cycle ago. Jazz get on th' berth, now. Th' last thing ya want ta do is come back in here in a joor or two because ya neglected ta get tha' cracked coolant line fixed right now; th' consequences would not be pleasant for your audios or your cranial unit."

The calm, no-nonsense way Nightstrike said that had Jazz obeying before he even registered moving. Though the saboteur found his obedience to be no hardship. Nightstrike's touch was so gentle that he wouldn't have known he was being fixed if he hadn't been watching. But Nightstrike did not stop at Jazz.

"Optimus Prime and Prowl ya are both functioning at th' less than optimum levels of fifty and forty-seven percent respectively. So drink this energon or be forced into stasis lock until all of your systems are fully functional and in peak condition." Jazz barely kept in his own laughter at how easily the his long unseen friend was handling their Prime and the SIC. He wasn't the only one, nor was he the only one with rising respect for the new arrival. Making both of the normally stubborn mechs consume energon in the med-bay was a sight to see.

"How are ya two going ta run this unit if ya shut down because ya neglected yourselves? They respect ya both and morale would plummet if th' officers, who they trust to take care of their duties, were ta be in med-bay for an extended period of time." And so it seemed Nightstrike had just found a vulnerable spot because he had effectively just shamed and guilted Optimus and Prowl into taking care of themselves. Well, at least for today, it was likely it would take several more 'lectures' before the lesson stuck in their processors.

Jazz was glad that his fellow visor-wearing friend had made sure that they were taking care of themselves because even he had to cajole them at times.

Jazz observed his old friend carefully. This mech was no stranger to fighting or healing. And if the information he was compiling in his head was correct then Nightstrike had lightened his dampeners. Those wing blades he possessed still gave silent warning to any foolish enough to challenge him in any way. Jazz promised himself to read the newest parts of Nightstrike's file as soon as possible, especially when he spied the amused glint in Red Alert's optics.

"Ya just arrived before th' battle right?"

"Ya would be correct. I assume tha' I was expected due ta your easy acceptance of my assistance?" That caused those who were not familiar with who Nightstrike was to freeze. And that meant everyone but Red Alert and Jazz who were more than aware of just who Nightstrike was.

Nightstrike did not miss everyone freezing. He frowned slightly behind his battle mask.

"Ya were not aware at all," it was a statement not a question. "Ya were not briefed on my qualifications or given any specific reasons as ta why I had been transferred here at all. Ya really must have really fragged off Elita-One, Ultra Magnus, or both off for them ta purposefully neglect ta send ya any information beforehand."

_Especially since my unit was on a mission when I was transferred meaning they are going to be really fragged off with my new assignment and anything that happens to me will be on your heads. Almost makes me pity them, but only almost, because I don't know any of them well enough to save them just yet.. _

Optimus unfroze himself as much as he was able after Nightstrike's words were fully processed. He really wasn't sure he wanted to know because this was exactly something Elita or Magnus would do if they were upset with him about something. Briefly he wondered if it was as bad as he feared. It was worse.

xxxxx

The Twins and Bluestreak watched the entertainment unfold before them with amused optics. Nightstrike was amazing in the med-bay. It made them wonder what he was like on the battlefield when his services as a medic were not needed.

Though no one but Red Alert and Jazz were really prepared for what was going to come out of Nightstrike's vocalizer.

xxxxx

"I'm primarily an engineer and medic among other things. I was sent ta be of assistance ta th' Chief Engineer Wheeljack. Designation: Autobot Nightstrike. Unit affiliation: Th' Wreckers. I 'ave been with tha' unit since its creation. So ya will forgive me if I'm more than certain tha' Elita or Magnus are more than slightly upset with ya Optimus Prime, especially when th' rest of the Wreckers were on a mission when I was sent here."

It was indeed worse than what Optimus had feared. The red and blue mech knew he was slagged. The Wreckers were one of the most, if not _the_ most, dangerous and destructive units among the Autobots. Wreckers were not mechs to cross and Nightstrike doubly so. Who wants to frag off someone who can take you apart as easily as they can put you back together and do so with a calm and peaceful air while doing so?

It did not bode well that Elita and Magnus had transferred one of the most commanding medics, next to Ratchet of course, ever to be an Autobot into his unit. Optimus knew very well who kept the Wreckers in line most of the time and it sure the Pit wasn't Springer. Ultra Magnus and Elita-One had sent Nightstrike down here to make sure they, especially Optimus, would be taken care of and were taking care of themselves since Megatron and many of the key officers of the Decepticon army were on Earth.

Yes, Optimus could see how very slagged he and any of his stubborn crew were when he remembered how he had obediently consumed the energon he had been given and when he saw the very satisfied and gleeful look in Ratchet's optics. It appeared that the CMO had found a formidable ally in his never-ending battle to get the sorry slaggers on the Ark to stop getting themselves slagged then neglecting themselves. Dear Primus he still remembered the chaos caused by the last Wrecker transferred into his unit and that Wrecker still caused chaos.

Wheeljack only had to see that look on Ratchet's face to know he would have to share Nightstrike quite often because he really had no desire to feel a wrench connecting with his cranial unit. Though it would be wonderful to have someone as brilliant as Nightstrike to work together with because the black mech was known among the engineers, scientists, and medics for his work. Perhaps Skyfire and Perceptor would be interested in working with Nightstrike as well? And maybe he would get a look at those sensors of his.

Ratchet couldn't be happier. He had heard of Nightstrike and the revelation of just who the mech was had solved why he seemed to be such a contradiction. Being the medic, among other things, for a unit that got some of the most dangerous and suicidal missions went a long way in explaining. You have to be adaptable, enduring, and have a capacity for violence to be a Wrecker, not to mention know how to do a little of everything besides your specialties. Wreckers got all kinds of assignments after all so one was forced to be a jack-of-all-trades.

Jazz rather thought life on the Ark was going to get even more interesting from now on, especially if the interested looks the Twins were sending Nightstrike and Bluestreak's way were any indication.

xxxxx

Nightstrike sat quietly in the empty rec-room sipping at his energon cube contemplating what was on his processor. He said nothing when Jazz sat down beside him looking a little down. Silent observation led the Trans Am to conclude that Prowl was still oblivious to Jazz's affections. Whoever had a hand in Prowl's creation had really done the tactician an injustice by making it so hard for the SIC to recognize much less deal with emotions of any kind. That or he was raised that way which was just as bad.

"Ya know if ya want him ta notice how ya feel ya will probably have ta knock him over th' head with it. He is rather repressed and tightly controlled if ya hadn't already noticed."

It really wasn't Nightstrike's place say something like that but Jazz had been one of his best friends for vorns, even if they hadn't seen each other for quite some time, but he hated seeing and feeling his friend's pain. It made the medic in him surge forward in protest. Feeling Jazz's spark try to reach out to its mate was even worse because neither Prowl or Jazz seemed fully aware of that occurring. Denial and fear of rejection were very horrid and self-destructive feelings.

"Like ya're any better. I know ya have been looking at th' Twins and Bluestreak often, which is not normal behavior for ya."

"Th' difference between Prowl and myself in tha' particular matter is tha' Prowl is in denial and I'm thinkin' about th' subject because of wha' such a relationship would entail. Especially since I would want a more permanent relationship. Besides, this had only actively been going on for a few Earth months while ya and Prowl have been dancin' around each other for quite a few vorn."

Well that stopped Jazz in his tracks. He couldn't refute Nightstrike's points, not when they were valid ones. Though his response did intrigue Jazz as the saboteur had no idea what the medic had meant by what such a relationship would entail. The word actively also caught the attention of his audios.

"What do you mean?"

"Ya are aware that twins share everythin' right?" The implications were starting to sink in as Jazz nodded. "Tha' includes lovers. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are no different. In fact, both of th' Twins 'ave been flirtin' with Bluestreak. So if I gave in ta my impulses and became th' lover of one of th' Twins I would also become th' other's lover and Bluestreak's when Blue gives in ta their advances. I would have no problem with being in a relationship with all three of them, ya know I wouldn't. But while I know tha' twins share everything, Bluestreak doesn't."

That definitely explained why Nightstrike was not taking initiative. His friend was worried about how Blue would react. And it was a valid concern, Nightstrike was very good friends with the gunner. The visored mech had won more than one mech's admiration and respect for actually listening to Bluestreak speak and responding to his words. If asked the medic would usually only reply that apparently none of them had ever met Blurr or they wouldn't be complaining.

But there had to be more to it than that. Nightstrike was usually a very confident and brave mech so something else was the matter. So taking the initiative Jazz brought his hands up to gently cup his friend's face and remove the visors that blocked their optics from one another. Such an action was something they had only indulged in with one another. Gold optics stared deeply into silver as if trying to discern why the medic was so reluctant.

Very few Autobots knew that Jazz had once been a Wrecker himself, though it was a unit you were member of for life. The saboteur had also been partners with Nightstrike and Sandstorm before he had become the Third-in-Command and Head of Special Ops. Few things were hidden from each other in the trine of visor-wearing mechs. In fact to date the only ones who had seen the optics of any of the three mechs were each other.

So the bearing of their optics to each other was a very sacred act, especially with each other, and a call for complete honesty. Nightstrike nodded in understanding of what Jazz wanted. A private comm-link opened up between them, one that had not been used for a very, very long time. A comm-link that had not been used since the three partners, the three trine-mates were last together.

/_Blue needs them more than they need me right now and they need Blue more. I have been alone a long time Jazz, just like you have been. I would rather not subject myself to useless longing for something I can never have./_

_/You think it is any easier for me? I hated leaving you and 'Storm. It almost broke my spark but orders are orders and I knew I was needed. I hate knowing I'll never have Prowl. I hate knowing I left you two behind, sometimes so much that my spark aches. Make the ache go away 'Strike. Please make it all go away./_

The raw hurt in Jazz's optics, in his words, made Nightstrike's own spark ache with the pain of his friend, his trine-mate, as well as the pain of his own longing. Perhaps it was time to rekindle an old never-dying flame to ease the searing pain of the new ones.

Nightstrike gently replaced their visors then just as gently lifting Jazz from his seat before leading the saboteur toward his quarters which were just down the hall from Jazz's in one of the back corridors. Both of them preferred their privacy and there were more than enough rooms on the Ark to have their own rooms in isolated places.

Neither knew or cared that the watchful optics of the Security Director had seen them disappear into Nightstrike's quarters or that two restless Aerialbots and a little mouthy red minibot, who would cause them all kinds of trouble, had seen them leave the empty rec-room hand in hand. Tonight was about them, about the reconnection they had been denying themselves, and about soothing the pain that had been haunting their sparks.

The rumors would abound and the increase of time in each other's presence only added fuel to the fire.

xxxxx

Later on they lay entwined on the large berth in Nightstrike's quarters just basking in their renewed connection and each other's presence as their fans whirled trying to cool down their overheated systems. The only thing that would have made it better was if their third trine-mate had been there with them.

Through their renewed and restrengthened connection Jazz could use and feel through his trine-mate's sensors. It seemed that they weren't the only mechs who had interfaced that night. Bluestreak had given in to the advances of the Twins while Wheeljack and Ratchet were having a good time in 'Jack's office in his lab of all places. Prowl was actually in recharge in his own quarters instead of working in his office for a change. Pushing what he was sensing to the back of his processor in a practiced action Jazz let Nightstrike's presence lull him into recharge.

Nightstrike ran soothing hands down Jazz's back paneling and placed a soft kiss on the crest on Jazz's helmet that was closest to him from where the saboteur had laid his head, which was tucked comfortably in the crook of the black mech's neck. Both of them had needed it, this reconnection, badly, and much more so than they had imagined.

But Nightstrike could not help thinking of Jazz's pain and the cause of it. Letting his uncovered optics wander over his trine-mate's body the medic came to a decision and made a silent promise. Jazz wanted Prowl so Prowl he would get, even if Nightstrike had to push the two stubborn mechs together himself by forcibly locking them into a room and not letting them out till they admitted their feelings.

xxxxx

Frankly Ratchet was a bit worried. The causes for his worry were surprising sources, the sources being Jazz and Nightstrike. And the subjects of his worry not so much, those subjects being Bluestreak, Prowl, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker as well as the causes of his worry. The CMO hated to see any of his comrades in pain and right now pain was very evident in the optics of the mech's he was worrying about.

Gossip about Jazz and Nightstrike being lovers had seemed to make Prowl even more distant, Bluestreak was talking less, Sunstreaker was in a fouler mood than usual, and Sideswipe was acting out even more. The only ones that seemed to achieve even a semblance of peace were Jazz and Nightstrike, though their behavior struck Ratchet as strangely familiar. Had the CMO asked one of his creations that was a part of a gestalt team they would have been able to give him the answer to his ponderings.

Luckily for Ratchet, and unluckily for the instigator, the answer to Jazz and Nightstrike's familiar behavior was soon found out by the crew. Being jealous and miserable was very irrational and illogical in the face of the truth.

xxxxx

No one was really sure what was said that had caused their reactions. All that anyone knew was that Cliffjumper had run his vocalizer when he really shouldn't have and had crossed a line with two of the most laidback and generally easy-going mechs on the Ark.

The gathering to celebrate a recent victory against the Decepticons was nothing out of the ordinary, though coming out of the fight with no injuries was something to be celebrated. Many considered not having to hear Ratchet chew them out for stupidity a blessing. Quite a few mechs were there, including all of the officers and both gestalt teams.

What was a little unusual was that Jazz, Nightstrike, Inferno, and Red Alert were all sitting together at a table a little ways off from the crowd. A table that was situated near the one where a group of minibots were gathered.

Very few knew that Inferno himself had been a Wrecker before being transferred like Jazz and now Nightstrike had been. Of course Jazz, Nightstrike, and Red Alert were all privy to that bit of information. Inferno had been the search and rescue expert for the Wreckers, though he was more than capable of other things. You had to do quite a lot of things when you were a Wrecker.

Jazz and Nightstrike were exchanging amused thoughts as they watched the two oblivious mechs in front of them make sweet optics at each other when the other wasn't looking when they became aware of Cliffjumper. It was rather easy to tell that the red minibot was overcharged on high-grade so they ignored what was spewing out of his vocalizer. The concerned looks in their friends optics and the slight frowns on their faces caused by Cliffjumper's words helped the two trine-mates ignore him. The concern turned to full-blown worry when Cliffjumper said something Red Alert and Inferno both knew was not going to pass unheeded.

Everyone in the room knew something was wrong the second Nightstrike and Jazz rose sharply from their chairs and saw the worry on Red Alert's face as well as the face of the usually unruffled Inferno. The rigid stance of both mech's just screamed anger and more importantly cold hostility. The utterly blank and expressionless look on Jazz's face was unnerving and the tense positioning of Nightstrike's wing blade's, ones so much sharper than the ones Wheeljack possessed, spoke of battle-readiness.

"If ya ever say somethin' like tha' ta us again Autobot or no Autobot I will rip out your vocalizer while Jazz holds ya down."

"And tha' would be us being merciful. If ya had said-"

"-such a stupid thing ta one of th' gestalt teams-"

"-ya would be nothing but scrap. Not tha' we would be-"

"-all that upset at the moment. Trines never-"

"-ever leave their trine-mates behind willingly. But tha'-"

"-would be far too hard for ya ta understand-"

"-wouldn't it Cliffjumper?"

Stunned silence permeated the room as Nightstrike and Jazz were rushed out by Red Alert who was trying desperately to calm his upset friends down. He knew it was a somewhat futile effort but it didn't stop him from trying. Cliffjumper had most likely seen Jazz and Nightstrike with their trine-mate Sandstorm before the Ark had left Cybertron. That coupled with his not knowing about them being a trine had led to the minibot's mocking questioning of their seemingly stringing along Sandstorm and leaving him. He really couldn't have asked a worse question.

xxxxx

It was a very unwise action to separate any kind of bonded mechs for long periods of time. Usually there was not even a thought of separating bonded mechs of any kind. That was why the Twins were together. The thought that he had separated a trine, a trine that included one of his most trusted friends as well as someone who was becoming a just as trusted friend, made Optimus' spark ache painfully in its casing. He knew how much it hurt to be away from a loved one, how much must it have hurt to be away from someone you had a real, literal connection to? There were real valid reasons for why separations such as Jazz and Nightstrike's trine had gone through were just not done.

And Jazz had been transferred over six million years ago. Nightstrike and their third trine-mate had not been even near Jazz in over four million years. The sheer agony that separation must of caused.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other with understanding in their optics. No wonder Nightstrike was drawn to Jazz; they were trine-mates. You can't shut them out anymore than a gestalt team could their other members or either of the Twins could shut out the other. It just could not and should not be done. It also meant that they and Bluestreak could still have Nightstrike as their lover, well if Jazz didn't object that is. It was prudent to have the blessing of the trine-mate present or they might not be able to have Nightstrike at all.

Bluestreak only had to look at his lovers to tell what they were thinking because he was thinking it himself. He had been attracted to the Twins for quite some time and to Nightstrike the moment he laid optics on the medic. The Datsun had known the second the Twins had laid their own optics on the medic after they left med-bay after the medics arrival that they too were attracted. He had spent enough time watching them to notice the desire in their optics for what it was. So really it had surprised him when they made him their lover, though in turn he had surprised them when he brought up their attraction to Nightstrike as well as his own. Seeing Nightstrike seemingly become lovers with Jazz had hurt. Knowing why they became lovers made the pain fade away. You can't take away the need for those you are bonded to. It was a rather good thing that relations of the sexual kind were rather open and free among Cybertronians. Anything goes as long as all parties involved consented.

Ratchet was mentally hitting himself for not realizing why their behavior had seemed familiar. His own creations acted that way around each other often enough. It did make him rather angry though that a trine, an Autobot trine, had been separated for such a long time and that there was no solid record of it. But then since Nightstrike and Jazz were Wreckers it wouldn't be entirely surprising that there wasn't any mention of it in their files. The files of Wreckers were heavily encrypted by necessity and one usually had to have high clearance to see the more comprehensive file that usually didn't exist officially.

The only reason that Ratchet had been aware that the files of Wreckers had such heavy restrictions on them was because Inferno, Jazz, and Nightstrike had all given him a copy of their medical history as a courtesy. None of them had had any obligation to provide Ratchet with one but all three of them had been pragmatic and realistic enough to know that they would in all likelihood end up on Ratchet's repair table sometime. Better to have the CMO prepared and knowledgeable of any problems that might occur, just in case.

Prowl was almost unsure of what to think but it did explain Jazz's immediate reaction to Nightstrike's presence. Prowl rather liked and respected the visored medic so it had hurt to see him and Jazz together. It didn't hurt at all now. It would be illogical for it to hurt. The tactician was well aware of how much bonded mechs of any kind needed each other. In fact Jazz being in a trine did not surprise him much now that he knew. It would more than explain why Jazz liked being in a crowd and why he didn't seem to like being alone. Who would want to be alone when they were used to the constant presence of others?

Many jumped when the silence was broken by Silverbolt, the commander of the Aerialbots. "Did none of you know they were in a trine, much less the same one?" The slightly surprised looks on the faces of the Aerialbots and the Protectobots showed they shared Silverbolt's sentiments.

"But how could you not know? Both of them frequently reach out for the presence of their third, who is definitely not on Earth. They read each other so well they can speak through body language alone. When they are together, which is whenever they are free to do so, they are usually in some kind of contact. The seamless way they interact and work together tells you they have some kind of connection."

Hotspot continued where Silverbolt left off. "I know long association and constantly working together would be a good enough explanation for their behavior but they both just admitted to being trine-mates. The idiotic red minibot crossed a line he should not have and insulted them. There are very few that would take well to being called cheating liars and being accused of abandoning their trine-mate."

"By the way, Jazz and Nightstrike have been acting like it has been quite sometime since they have seen each other. Their trine has been separated for at least four million years, and probably for quite a while before that because Jazz has had his position for a long time. You are really lucky they both have such strong self-control because if it had been anyone else you would have been permanently deactivated Cliffjumper." That was Skydive.

Air Raid was the next to speak. "You know Cliffjumper if you had just kept your vocalizer muted there would not have been a problem. And don't think I don't know who the 'rumor' of Jazz and Nightstrike being lovers originated from. You know if I know that they will find out too."

All speaking stopped as Swoop, First Aid, and Inferno stood up and walked toward the door of the rec-room. First Aid and Inferno paused at the door after Swoop passed through it. "You had better hope the three of us can help with calming them down Cliffjumper. Mechs with any kind of bond are very protective of those they are connected to. And you just insulted two of the sneakiest and most cunning mechs on the Ark." Then First Aid continued on his way following Swoop.

Inferno snorted in cynical amusement. "Oh ya think that is bad? He insulted a pair o' Wreckers, two o' the original Wreckers in fact. And Wreckers are very loyal. It comes from watching each other's backs when ya have ta go on so many suicidally dangerous missions together. Isn't it just your luck Cliffjumper that Nightstrike and Jazz are such good friends with Red Alert and ya managed ta frag off the third Wrecker on the Ark?" The look in Inferno's optics left little doubt as to who the third Wrecker on board was.

"And to think Cliffjumper, you not only upset three Wreckers and the Security Director, you also upset all four of the medics on board as well," Mirage observed. "And if I am not mistaken none of the gestalt teams or the Dinobots look as if they are too happy with you either. In case you did not know Nightstrike is really good friends with First Aid and Swoop and has been teaching them along with Ratchet."

One only had to look at Cliffjumper's rapidly sobering self to know that he was becoming painfully aware of just how slagged he was. If only he knew, because along with the ire of the medics, the engineering and scientific divisions, the Special Ops, the gestalt teams, and the Dinobots, he had also earned the ire of the SIC, the best gunner on board, and the Twins. Bluestreak did not really see the point of getting even with the troublesome minibot, not when he could see the vindictive glint in the optics of not only his lovers but also several others who were not above putting someone in there place by less than appropriate means.

Yes, Cliffjumper should have kept his vocalizer muted, it would have saved him the misery.

xxxxx

And miserable the minibot was. He got scheduled for some of the least wanted duties, suffered from 'accidents', and was subject to some of the most creative pranks that had no provable culprits. Jazz and Nightstrike had some very, very good friends. Friends who accepted the fact that they were two members of the same trine, a trine that was currently missing their third.

Optimus Prime himself had called them both into his office to apologize for the separation of the three of them. The Autobot Commander truly was sorry about the separation but he dreaded the consequences more. It was very evident that the third member of their trine was a Wrecker as well, a Wrecker who probably still had no idea that both of his trine-mates now served on the Ark. Optimus was truly dreading when the Wreckers found out about the transfer because now he had three Wreckers on board and they had all brought chaos along with them.

Cliffjumper's misery did not last as long as some could have wished due to the pick up in widespread Decepticon activity. This equated to more missions being performed. Considering how well Nightstrike worked with the Special Operations agents, he should seeing as he had more than enough experience in it, the visored medic/engineer was assigned to take missions with them. In fact, the only medic staying on base was Ratchet with only Perceptor as company unless either of their skills were required. First Aid was often needed with the rest of the Protectobots, Swoop was often with the Dinobots, and Wheeljack was often with the Skyfire who transported the Chief Engineer where he was needed, which was often on the frontlines.

Thankfully the Decepticon activity was beginning to slow down after the numerous failures on the Decepticons part. But that didn't stop many from being tired nor did it stop the difficulty of the missions. The last Special Op mission had taken a lot out of Jazz and Nightstrike, so much so that they were supporting each other as they slowly transversed the halls toward their private quarters. Both of them were sporting more than a few scrapes and dents, but neither were leaking fluids of any kind - thank Primus. Recharge and maybe a trip to the washracks sounded perfect right about then.

It was is this condition that Bluestreak and Prowl found the pair. To be truthful the state their friends, and objects of affection, were in alarmed them a bit. So much so that the two Datsun's hurried to help the two tired trine-mates. Some how Prowl ended up supporting Nightstrike and Bluestreak ended up with Jazz.

Deliberately letting Jazz and Bluestreak get a bit ahead of Prowl and himself, Nighstrike angled his mouth components so that they were right next to Prowl's audios. This was too good a chance to pass up, for anything, and Nightstrike refused to let a little thing like exhaustion ruin a perfectly good chance to make Jazz happy.

"Ya know we all knew tha' we would end up lookin' elsewhere for love when we got older." Nightstrike's words visibly startled Prowl even though the visored medic had not said them loud enough for the pair in front of them to hear the words. "Jazz will always be my trine-mate. We will always have tha' bond between us. But tha' doesn't mean he is incapable of letting others into his spark or tha' he has no wish ta, quite the contrary in fact. Ya see his optics and spark are set on this serious mech who hides his emotions, his passions, away. I don't really blame my trine-mate for being attracted to this particular mech at all. I rather like th' mech myself and I know 'Storm would as well."

Prowl turned startled optics toward Nightstrike. Surely the medic could not mean what he thought he meant? That would be too good to be true, yet, the feeling Prowl got was that Nightstrike meant he was the one Jazz wanted. Which had to be impossible, but Nightstrike wouldn't be telling _him_ this for nothing.

The tactician was further startled when he felt a soft kiss placed on his lips and the words Nightstrike whispered. "I approve of Jazz's choice and 'Storm would too. Welcome ta th' family Prowl. And don't even think of coming out until ya both get everythin' properly straightened out." Prowl was then handed a tired and surprised Jazz and both of them were ushered into Jazz's room.

Bluestreak watched the proceedings in a state of bemusement, though it was entertaining to watch Nightstrike override the normal code on Jazz's door to ensure that the saboteur and tactician were not leaving the room any time soon. The only way out would be if Nightstrike unlocked the door himself. Abruptly the sudden well of energy the visored medic had used to make sure that the stubborn pair couldn't escape disappeared from whence it came. The gunner barely caught the medic as he swayed on unsteady legs.

"Why did you do that Nightstrike?" For once Bluestreak did not continue questioning. He really wanted to know. Cybertronians were much more open sexually than humans. Multiple partners, permanent or temporary, were common. That is not to say that couples were uncommon, but bonded mechs did not seem to make a habit of taking permanent partners outside of the ones they are bonded to. Sunstreaker and Sidewipe were a good example. Few would expect twins to seek out other lovers, at least for a more permanent relationship. So really Nightstrike's actions were a bit puzzling because he had just practically set up Jazz and Prowl.

"They want and need each other. They 'ave been denying and ignoring tha' for quite a while. Besides, trines share just like twins and gestalt teams share. Prowl will be family now and thus a part of th' trine even if he is not one of my trine-mates. In essence he will be considered a part of Jazz and will be treated as such. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are two halves of the same whole. They may have different personalities but they are a part of one another and thus should be treated as such. All permanent lovers and eventual sparkmates are considered a part of th' trine-mate they are bonding ta, at least ta trines they are."

Bluestreak thought that made a lot of sense, at least Nightstrike's explanation made a lot of sense. The explanation did go a long way in explaining why most bonded mechs acted the way they did concerning lovers and mates though the gunner was sure that Nightstrike could explain more. He really would have to ask the medic more later when he wasn't so tired.

It wasn't difficult to help Nightstrike down the hall to his quarters. Though the insides did surprise him a bit. The room was rather big with a large berth and a spacious private washrack. The lighting came on in a dim setting once they both crossed the threshold and illuminated the exquisite painting of the Helix Gardens before they were practically destroyed that was hanging on the wall. Bluestreak could barely make out the carefully made sculptures that sat on the shelf under the painting.

"Th' Twins are still on their latest mission right? And ya have no one ta keep ya company tonight?"

Bluestreak wasn't sure what to say so he just nodded instead, a little hopeful thought rising in his processor. That hope became a reality when Nightstrike spoke once more.

"Ya are welcome ta stay with me for th' night since th' Twins aren't back yet. I know ya don't like bein' alone Blue and since I sort of gave away Prowl ta Jazz for the night tis only fair I offer my company in Prowl's stead."

For a moment Bluestreak looked like he might protest but he gave in when Nightstrike pulled the gunner down onto the berth with him. Being cuddled up to Nightstrike's chassis was comforting, especially when he was stroking the gunner's helm so soothingly and was so careful of Bluestreak's doorwings.

"Recharge sweetspark, both of us need th' uninterrupted rest. I have ta cover for First Aid tomorrow morning and ya have monitor duty in th' afternoon." Nightstrike's endearment made Blue's facial plates heat up slightly. The gunner was far too sleepy to react further, though his spark nearly skipped a pulse when he felt the gentle kiss bestowed upon the center of his chevron as he fell into recharge.

xxxxx

It had been at least two orns since Nightstrike had locked Prowl and Jazz together in Jazz's quarters and the gambit had paid off. The two stubborn mechs were finally lovers. Unfortunately for Nightstrike Jazz was taking every opportunity to get as close to Prowl as possible and the medic was feeling it. It was not that he was bothered by it but taking matters into his own hands was getting tiresome. And he wanted to let Prowl get secure in his relationship with Jazz before he explained about the intricacies involving trine relationships. And it would be Nightstrike explaining, because his trine-mates seemed to think that being a medic and the one with the most tact in regards to, well everything, but especially interfacing, that he was the most qualified to be the one explaining. That and he had the least likely chance of somehow causing offense or completely bungling it up. Which just figured.

It really didn't help matters that he remembered the kiss he had given Bluestreak. It hadn't been his place to kiss a mech in a relationship regardless of how exhaustion had clouded his inhibitions and stolen his common sense temporarily. Luckily and unluckily the gunner had not seemed to remember Nightstrike's actions, so the medic just left it alone. Though Bluestreak's lack of response could have more to do with the heavy work schedule that had been dumped on Nightstrike's shoulders of late. Wheeljack needed Nightstrike's skills for the new weapon he was building and the Trans Am was now helping to make up for Swoop and First Aid's absence.

Nightstrike's rising tension wasn't being eased in the slightest by the feeling that there would be a Decepticon attack soon either. Right now the visored mech wouldn't mind a good fight. It had been a while since he had been on the frontlines as anything other than a medic or in enemy territory as anything other than an infiltrator in the capacity of a saboteur or spy. Eager as he was to fight he rather doubted he would get to fight in this battle. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to fight either, not with how tired he was. Barely two megacycles of recharge to be had between Wheeljack, Ratchet, and himself in the last two orns. The only thing keeping them standing and functioning was long practice and upgrades involving energy efficiency that Nightstrike had created. Ratchet and Wheeljack had looked as if they were never going to let Nightstrike be transferred away from them when he had showed those upgrades to them and then installed them. Those upgrades had proven their worth so none of the three of them were as tired as they normally would have been with that little recharge if they had not had the upgrades.

So Nightstrike resigned himself to being tired and tense.

xxxxx

The Twins and Bluestreak had been, uncharacteristically at least for the Twins, antsy and worried for the last two orns. It had been plain to those that knew them that Nightstrike, Ratchet, and Wheeljack had been working themselves near to stasis lock. It really didn't help that they were practically the only ones available, not to mention qualified, to do what they were doing. The Ark crew really was being spread too thin again. The Decepticons were planning what was probably a large battle so everyone was being vigilant but many units had been deployed to areas that were not at all close to the Ark because of those same Decepticons. The seeming lull in activity had only been a brief one.

It had been two orns since Nightstrike had comforted and kept Bluestreak company. Two orns since the medic had kissed the gunner on the chevron and called him sweetspark. Those shows of affection and the repeating of Nightstrike's explanation of his actions regarding Jazz and Prowl had given Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Bluestreak hope. But none of them had been able to do a slagging thing because of Nightstrike's work schedule. The sheer amount of work and duties heaped upon the visored mech had made all three of them recoil in shock.

So their chance to bring Nightstrike into their berth as their lover had gone untaken, for now. Nightstrike's workload had taken a sudden increase the morning of the day the Twins had come back from their last mission because First Aid and Swoop had been needed out in the field. Hoist and Grapple, both of whom served in the med-bay, mostly during emergencies as they were in charge of Maintenance and Construction, were both out on missions as well. This made work that much harder for them because they had to shoulder that much more. The whole crew would be lucky if the three overworked mechs didn't collapse on them.

Fate _seemed_ to be conspiring against them.

xxxxx

Nightstrike really hated being right sometimes, though he did appreciate the warnings his 'instincts' gave him. He had informed Jazz as to what he was feeling in regards to his battle instincts and let his trine-mate feel it as well. Not that Jazz wasn't feeling something similar, Nightstrike just felt it more acutely. So the Autobots were far more prepared for the fight that came than the Decepticons probably would have wished.

Unfortunately something had set Megatron off into a rage so the Decepticons were fighting a bit more desperately than usual meaning there were more injured than normal. Ratchet, Nightstrike, and Wheeljack were being overwhelmed and overrun with patients but they persevered. No Autobot was going to die today, not if they had any say.

Nightstrike almost stopped what he was doing when both of the Twins were brought in offline from pain and injuries. Resolutely through unshakeable resolve, pure will, and unfortunately, long practice the visored mech pushed everything he was feeling away as he continued to stabilize Hound. The scout had taken a missile to the left leg, meaning he no longer had one. Wheeljack and Nightstrike would have to build him a new one as soon as they were able.

It wasn't until many hours later that the chaos in the med-bay quieted down. Thankfully only a handful of mechs needed to stay in the med-bay at all, some overnight, others until Ratchet released them. They were in the middle of cleaning up when Bluestreak came into the med-bay.

Nightstrike looked up from where he was cleaning his tools to see the worried look in Bluestreak's optics. "Don't ya worry Blue they'll be fine. Sunny and Sides will be up in th' next solar cycle, though I doubt tha' either of them will be released." The visored medic paused for a moment before looking at Ratchet and Wheeljack who were the only other mechs in the med-bay in a state of awareness.

_/Ratchet, Wheeljack, both of you go get some decent recharge. I'll watch the med-bay. My sensors will pick up any problems before either of you will in your state of awareness./_

Wheeljack sent back a wave of wordless agreement but Ratchet looked ready to argue. Well, he did until Wheeljack placed a hand on his shoulder.

_/You better call us if you need help Nightstrike. All of us need the recharge because frankly the only reason all three of us aren't in stasis lock is those upgrades you created and installed in us./_

Nightstrike could tell the CMO wanted to say something about Bluestreak being in the med-bay so he took matters into his own hands before Ratchet spoke.

_/It would be best if you just left Bluestreak to me Ratchet. You know he has nightmares, especially if he has no company. And he is worried about the Twins. Those two did get themselves slagged pretty bad this time and Bluestreak wasn't there to help them. It will probably make him feel better if he stays here. Besides, I really don't mind. He has stayed with me and come to me for comfort before, especially when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are away./_

Ratchet and Wheeljack exchanged a knowing look between them. They had seen how Bluestreak and the Twins had been looking at the visored medic. Unfortunately Nightstrike was just as hard to read as Jazz. It was hard to tell exactly what Nightstrike was thinking, especially with that battle mask and visor covering his whole face. Perhaps it was a talent shared between trine-mates?

_/If that is what you think is best we'll leave you in charge of the med-bay. But don't think for one astrosecond that I won't send your aft straight to your recharge berth later. And don't even think about not calling if you need help./_

xxxxx

Bluestreak was silent as Wheeljack and Ratchet left the med-bay. He watched as Nightstrike put away some tools and then moved toward an empty repair table against the wall. This particular repair table was right next to the repair tables that held the currently offline Twins, both tables were pushed together so that they were near each other. It surprised Bluestreak when Nightstrike climbed up onto the table and sat with his back against the wall, being careful of his wing blades. It further surprised him when Nightstrike beckoned him over offering comfort. But it made him happy to know that Nightstrike was going to let him stay there; that the medic was going to let him stay there with him in the med-bay to watch over the Twins.

Bluestreak climbed up onto the repair table to sit next to Nightstrike. The gunner barely kept a noise of surprise from escaping his vocalizer as the medic gathered Bluestreak up in his arms and rested his head against Bluestreak's where it now rested tucked under Nightstrike's chin. "I promise sweetspark tha' they'll be okay. They are both too stubborn ta let Decepticons deactivate them, not when they 'ave someone special like ya ta come back too. Now rest Blue, they'll appreciate ya being here for them."

So Bluestreak gave in to his own exhaustion and the comforting, calming feeling of Nightstrike's arms wrapped protectively around him, cradling him against the medic's chassis and the gentle hands rubbing his doorwings soothingly.

xxxxx

Sunstreaker was not completely sure what had roused him from the state of unconsciousness he had been in, but the sight he onlined his optics to made coming online more than worth it. Sideswipe was roused from his own unconsciousness by the feelings coming through his bond with Sunstreaker. A mixture of surprise, satisfaction, affection, and protective possessiveness. When he onlined his own optics to see what was causing his twin to feel that way he completely understood his twin's reaction. Bluestreak was held protectively in Nightstrike's arms; practically in the medic's lap in fact. Both were seemingly deep in recharge and basically looked as if they were welded together at the moment.

_/They look perfect like that don't they Sunny?/_

_/Makes me want a canvas and paints./_

Sideswipe was surprised for a moment. His Daffodil of Doom had not painted in quite some time. But it made him feel happy to know that he, Bluestreak, and Nightstrike were making Sunstreaker happy. The golden warrior was only inspired when he was feeling something strongly and his contentment could be felt through their bond. And Sideswipe, as well as Bluestreak and Nightstrike now, were making the golden artist happy.

_/You know this has to be the first time in at least two orns that we've seen 'Strike get any kind of decent recharge./_

_/Yes it is. It looks like his presence keeps the nightmares away./_

_/That's a good thing, especially when we're not with Blue. Wonder how Blue got to stay in the med-bay?/_

_/Ratchet isn't here. Looks like Nightstrike is in charge. He probably talked the Hatchet into letting him take care of Bluestreak./_

_/Probably./_

Their conversation was cut short as their assumption about them both recharging was soon disproven when Nightstrike lifted his head from where it had rested upon Bluestreak's.

"Ya should both be in recharge. Ya both got slagged pretty badly. Took me a joor ta get both of ya stabilized and in ta a regular recharge cycle. Blue was worried and feelin' guilty."

"There's absolutely no reason for Blue to be feeling guilty at all." Sideswipe was the one who spoke what both of the Twins were thinking. Sunstreaker probably didn't trust himself not to speak loud enough to rouse the whole med-bay, though he was probably more worried about rousing Bluestreak.

"Ya think tha' matters? I'm not feelin' too good myself. If either of us had been there neither of ya probably would 'ave been half as slagged as ya were. Ya are both bad at making sure to cover your backs and ya both seem ta need me and Blue there to save your afts. I'm not tellin' ya ta stop doin' Jet Judo, t'would be hypocritical bein' who I am. Just be more careful, for Blue's sake if nothin' else?" Genuine worry and care for their well-being radiated from the medic and could be heard in his voice. This time it was Sunstreaker who spoke.

"What about for your sake 'Strike?" Both of the Twins had an unreadable look in their optics as Sunstreaker asked this. Those looks and that nickname made Nightstrike's spark pulse in a strange way.

"Bluestreak is your lover. Every time ya go on th' battlefield ya should keep tha' in mind."

"And if he wasn't the only one we wanted to be our lover? If we aren't the only ones he wants as his lovers?" The Twins seemed to be trading off. Sideswipe spoke this time.

Nightstrike paused for a moment. He was almost completely sure of what they were alluding to. Bluestreak, who had been he had nudged awake the second he had felt the Twins come back online, tightening his hold on the medic cemented the truth of Nightstrike's assumption. But it really made him wonder if they knew what they would be getting into if Nightstrike gave in to the longing in his spark. He hadn't even had the chance to sit down and talk to Prowl yet!

"I don't know. What do ya think Blue? Are your Twins tellin' the truth?" Nightstrike's questions startled Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, both of whom had no idea that Bluestreak was awake. Bluestreak onlined his optics to look up into Nightstrike's visor.

"They have no reason to lie and no desire to, especially to you Nightstrike. I think all three of us have liked you since we set optics on you when you arrived. You're really attractive and something about you calls to us. It just seems right that there should be the four of us together. Please give us a chance Nightstrike." Trust Bluestreak to say what the Twins were too reluctant to admit much less say out loud.

"None of ya know what you're askin' for. I 'aven't even sat down Prowl ta 'ave a tha' particular much needed chat. I'm part of a trine and tha' comes with certain attachments just like gestalt teams and twins. Ya all know what I told Blue when I got Jazz and Prowl together. Trine members don't take lovers often and usually they are of th' permanent kind when they do. Flings are common but not lovers. Do ya understand tha' there is little tha' would make me leave any of ya if I became your lover? That it would not something one time just for fun?"

"We want to keep you." And trust Sunstreaker to be blunt.

None of them could see it but Nightstrike's optics were almost glowing with happiness. There was no reason to hold back if they truly wanted him as their lover, not when he wanted it just as badly. They had lots of time to get to know each other. It wasn't as if they had asked him to bond with them, not just yet anyway.

All three of them were caught by surprise when Nightstrike's battle mask retracted and showed them that the medic really had no business hiding his face. The glimmers of lust and attraction mixed with affection in their optics made Nightstrike ponder for a moment whether they knew Jazz used to wear a battle mask as well. All three of them did, or had in Jazz's case. Though the medic was rather sure Jazz's motive for removing his battle mask was attracting Prowl's attention. He really didn't blame his trine-mate.

The small, gentle curve of Nightstrike's mouth components and that handsome face captivated them. It was very easy to see that very few had ever looked upon Nightstrike's uncovered visage before.

"Well, if ya are all so keen on havin' me be a part of your relationship than tis only fair tha' ya see just who ya want as your lover," Nightstrike paused and if they didn't know better an almost mischievous look came over the medic's face. "Since Blue here was the only one brave enough to tell me of all of your feelings I guess he deserves th' reward for his bravery."

And the Twins watched in fascination as Nightstrike brought Bluestreak into one of the most passionate kisses they had ever seen. The soft moans Blue was making and the rev of the gunner's engine told them how good the medic was making him feel. Once the kiss came to an end they could hear the sound of Blue's fans working to cool him down as well as the rapid intake of air. It made them heat up just watching and that was only a kiss!

"All three of ya better get back in ta recharge. Ratchet would have all of our afts if he has ta give us all check-ups when he gets back." Nightstrike shook his head at the protesting looks on the faces of the Twins. "Ya will both just 'ave to get well as soon as possible now won't ya? Neither of your systems need the extra stress. Besides, me and Blue will be more than happy ta soothe away any stress stayin' in th' med-bay with Ratchet will cause ya when ya get released." That promise and Bluestreak's nod of agreement made the Twins lay down to recharge but not before exchanging an anticipatory look between them. The prospect of Bluestreak and Nightstrike in their quarters beneath them, against them, was a very welcome one.

xxxxx

Nightstrike stayed online thinking for a little while longer thinking of what he had just agreed to. He had just agreed to be the lover of the most violent and psychopathic twins among the Autobot army as well as the lover of the best sharp-shooter. Well, at least Jazz would get a taste of his own medicine. And Nightstrike did have the more than pleasant prospect of being in his soon-to-be lovers's arms the second the Twins were released. Until then he would probably have the pleasure of recharging with Blue, his sweetspark, in his own arms. Wonder if Blue would mind a change in quarters? Like say Nightstrike's own? And the Twins would probably be far more comfortable in the room next to Nightstrike's. It would be most comforting to have all of those who are involved with the trine close together.

The medic stopped his thoughts for a moment. _Haven't even interfaced with them or gone on a date and I'm already this protective. Figures. I guess I'll just have to get used to it._

With that last thought Nightstrike let himself fall into recharge. He did have things to do in the morning.


End file.
